The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a weatherstrip of a sun roof for a vehicle in which a movable lid having the weatherstrip fitted along the outer peripheral edge thereof is mounted at an opening provided in the roof in such a manner that the lid can be opened and closed as desired.
The sun roof for a vehicle of the type described above is related to sun roofs described in the specifications of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 106718/1984 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 51053/1983. The conventional sun roof involves two types of movable lids, one type of lid being formed from glass, and the other being formed from a steel plate.
A movable lid which is formed from glass has a flange provided along the outer peripheral edge thereof in such a manner that the flange extends upward from the lower side of the glass for the purpose of mounting a weatherstrip. The weatherstrip has a recess for inserting the flange, and two lip portions for clamping the glass so that the weatherstrip is reliably retained by the outer periphery of the lid without any fear of the weatherstrip coming off the lid.
The conventional movable lids need to employ an adhesive for rigidly securing the glass and a panel to each other, so that it is necessary to provide a dam for preventing the adhesive from overflowing. In addition, since it is necessary to bond the weatherstrip and the glass using an adhesive, the structure is complicated disadvantageously. Further, it is difficult to assemble this type of movable lid.
The movable lid which is formed from a steel plate has a structure in which a holder is rigidly secured to the steel plate by bolts, the holder having a flange whih extends upward for the purpose of preventing the weatherstrip from coming off the lid through the repetition of the operation of opening and closing the lid.
This type of conventional movable lid needs an increased number of constituent elements, which means that the production cost is increased, and a disadvantageously long time is required for assembling.